Burning Desire
by shulesaddict77
Summary: Apparently he couldn't sleep either. How 2x19 ended in my head. COMPLETE


**You didn't expect me to not write about it, did you? Because ... HOLY CRAP ... it made me grin like a loon and all I could think about was ... **_"See, they want to have sex with each other immediately"_** ... because all the people who said that they don't understand why everyone thinks that they would immediately jump into bed with each other were driving me crazy. Of course they want to have sex with each other. They are freaking adults not some lovesick teenagers who only want to hold hands. So yeah, this deserves the M-rating because come on, you did watch the episode, didn't you? ;-)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Clearly. I would have moved the show to cable a long time ago. :-)**

* * *

"Nick, what are you doing?" Jess asked quietly. She had heard some noise from the kitchen and since she wasn't able to sleep anyway she had thought she could see who might be rummaging around in the kitchen in the middle of the night. She had to admit a small part of her, well, actually a huge part of her, had hoped to find Nick in the kitchen and not Schmidt or Winston.

"I wanted some ice for my face but we don't have any." Nick said, walking slowly around the kitchen island. "You don't have some of those pain pills left, do you?"

"I have a better idea."

Jess stepped closer, ignoring the wary look that flashed over his eyes and stood up on her tiptoes, pressing a soft kiss against the bruise.

"Jess, this is a bad idea." Nick whispered, closing his eyes involuntarily, clenching his hands into fists to prevent himself from grabbing her and throwing her onto the kitchen table.

"No, Nick." Jess said firmly, pulling back and his eyes snapped open as he heard the determination in her voice. "I'm not gonna pretend that our conversation never happened. I'm not gonna pretend that we didn't almost rip our clothes off right here only an hour ago. I'm done pretending." Pinching a finger into his chest, she repeated loudly. "Done! Do you hear me?"

Nick wrapped his hand around hers and pushed it back gently, not needing her fingers on him while he was trying to do the right thing, while he was trying to think it over. An hour ago he couldn't think clearly but now after he'd calmed down a little and recovered from the shock that she apparently wanted him he couldn't ignore all the reasons why sleeping with Jess was a bad idea.

"I think we need to talk it over."

"I told you that I want to have sex with you, Nick."

"I heard you. But ..."

"Would you just yell at me?" Jess interrupted him, sheer exasperation tinting her voice.

"I'm not gonna yell at you." Nick said calmly.

"God, Miller!" Jess huffed out frustrated. "Just yell at me."

"I'm not gonna yell at you so that you get turned on, I ..."

"You think I need you to yell at me to get turned on. God, Nick. I'm burning up here. You're driving me nuts. Since you've kissed me all I can think about is your lips on mine, how it felt to be pressed against your body and I'm so freaking tired of fighting against it. Because I want you. God, I want you so bad that it physically hurt." Jess said, her voice growing hoarse with need. "So God damn it, Miller! Would you please just snap already?"

"I don't wanna snap. This is ... this ... what if ..."

"We are not, do you hear me, we are NOT discussing some what if's now." Jess gritted out through clenched teeth and Nick walked quickly around the kitchen island, wanting to put some space between them, fearing that she might get violent any second. "What does it take, Nick? Do I need to strip naked? Because I will. Whatever it takes to get your damn pants off."

"You want my damn pants off?" Nick asked, something suddenly snapping inside of him as he leaned over the kitchen island, putting his face dangerously close to hers. "Then come and take them off."

Jess stormed towards him, wrapping her hands around his neck but her breath got whooshed out of her as he swirled her around and slammed her against the refrigerator, liquid heat shooting straight between her thighs as his hoarse voice reached her ear. "I told you once, Jessica, that I'm a man. Don't taunt me. If you go on like this, I'm really gonna snap and it won't be pretty."

"Oh God, please do." Jess whimpered, not caring that her breathless pleading sounded utterly pathetic. "Please, Nick, snap!"

"God, Jess. You're killing me."

"Please, Nick. I can't ... I don't want ... please!" Jess stumbled, pressing her hips into his body, desperate to be near him, to feel his body against hers. "I need you, Nick. So bad. Please, I need to feel you. In me."

Jess' hand snaked between their bodies and before Nick could react her hand disappeared in his pants and her fingers curled around him, grabbing him hard, almost painfully. "God, I wanted to touch you like this for weeks."

Nick leaned his head against the cool metal of the refrigerator, his breath turning erratic as he tried to keep his control what was made impossible as her hand started to pump him slowly and he turned his head, capturing her lips, kissing her hard. If she wanted him to snap he would snap and as she pumped him harder the last control he'd hold on to went up in smoke and he pulled her hand out of his pants, lifting her up and she wrapped her legs immediately around his waist, her hands coming up to his neck as she kissed him back passionately.

Without letting go off her lips he walked slowly towards his room and the moment the door closed behind them, they started to tear at their clothes. Their hands flew over each other, their lips only parting for a few seconds. They didn't give themselves any time to think as they finally managed to get rid of all the clothes. Nick just pushed her backwards, her back hitting the wall painfully and a surge of hot desire rushed through her as she realized that he intended to take her right here. Against the wall. She'd demanded of him to snap and apparently he did.

His fingers dug into her ass and he lifted her up again, positioning himself between her legs and Jess held her breath waiting for him to enter her, her eyes fluttering open as he didn't push into her immediately.

"Nick?" Jess whispered, her eyes searching his. Meeting his gaze she sucked in a breath as she saw the unbridled desire burning in his eyes and she let out a long moan when he drove into her, burying himself deep in her and Jess nearly passed out as the feeling of him inside her almost robbed her of the ability to breathe. "Oh my God!"

"God help me." Nick groaned, alone being in her almost made him come and he took in some sharp gasps, trying to not embarrass himself. He'd wanted her for so long and now that he finally had her exactly where she belonged he would let it last for longer than a few seconds. He would draw it out as long as he could. He would make her beg for more, he would drive her mad with need before he would give in to his own desire.

"Is that what you want?" Nick leaned back, pressing himself deeper into her, feeling a rush of pride racing through him as she gasped for air. "Tell me, Jessica. Do you want more?"

Jess opened her eyes, staring at him, getting lost in the heat blazing out of his eyes for a moment before she could see the determination shimmering through the desire. He wanted her to beg and she would not let him have the upper hand. So she wrapped her hands around his neck, clenching her walls around him for a second, triumph rushing through her as he flinched, as his eyes darkened with desire.

"You are asking me if I want more, Nicholas?" Pulling his head down to her, she licked a path along his neck, well aware of the almost painful throbbing between her thighs where her walls surrounded him tightly. She needed him to move. But she was too proud to beg. She just needed to find another way. Pleading was not an option and so she leaned back to look him in the eyes before she said with a challenging voice. "The question is ... can you give me more?"

Nick's eyes narrowed dangerously and he growled deep in his throat. "What are you asking for, Jess?"

"I want it hot and I want it dirty." Jess said bluntly, trailing her tongue teasingly over his bottom lip before she took it between her teeth for a moment. She didn't know where all this came from. She just knew that she needed him with a desperation that made her stomach flip. "I want you to give it to me. Hard."

"Are you sure?"

"Snap already, Miller." Jess almost shouted, her head shooting down to his neck, sucking his flesh in as hard as she could, not caring that she was probably giving him a hickey where everyone could see it. It was after all his fault. He was the one who refused to move. "God damn it, start moving or I swear I will bite you until I draw blood."

The moment she'd sucked in his flesh he knew that he would give her everything she wanted from him. He didn't care that he would end up with an enormous hickey, that he might have a hell of a lot more bruises when this was over. The fact that he was the one who was driving her this mad with need, shot a thrill of pulsing desire through him. She wanted him.

He pulled out of her slowly, his fingers digging into her waist as he pinned her against the wall, slamming into her as hard as he could. A small voice in his head told him that he was going to hurt her but the voice was drowned out by the blood rushing through his veins as Jess' head fell back against the wall, a strangled moan slipping over her lips as he plunged into her once again. He couldn't control himself any longer and he took her with deep and hard thrusts, her moans and groans spurring him on even further.

He was on the brink of losing it completely, certain that he would burst any second. He wasn't even able to reach between their bodies to stroke his finger over her to push her over the edge. But apparently he'd managed to hit the exact right spot inside her as he suddenly felt her stiffen around him, her eyes snapping open with awe as her orgasm hit her and her walls tightened around him and with a groan he pushed into her one last time, following her only seconds later.

He was still panting, his legs trembling slightly with the effort to support her weight. He didn't know what had possessed him to take her like that. Leaning back, he pressed a soft kiss against her lips, his fingers stroking tentatively over her cheek until she opened her eyes. "God, Jess. I'm sorry. You are gonna be sore tomorrow."

"I don't give a shit." Jess murmured and Nick chuckled slightly as he helped her set her feet back on the ground, realizing that she stifled a groan as he slipped out of her. He already opened his mouth to apologize again as she looked up at him, a smug grin adorning her face. "I knew it would be good."

"Only good?" Nick asked, not able to keep himself from smiling back as he cocked an eyebrow in mock hurt.

"Well, the night isn't over yet, Nicholas." Walking slowly backwards, she threw him a challenging look as she climbed onto the bed. "You have plenty of time to convince me that it's better than good."

"Oh, I will, Jessica. I will." Nick said hoarsely as he joined her on the bed. He would take his sweet time with her this time. He intended to find all the spots that were driving her crazy. Because one thing was for certain. Before the night was over he would hear her beg.

* * *

**I have to tell you, I sure hope they are gonna show us something when it finally happens on-screen. I want to actually see them falling into bed with each other, though I won't mind seeing them ending up on the kitchen table or against the wall. :-) They just better give us something and I want to see the morning after. That's all! Not too much to ask, is it?**


End file.
